


A Sweet Kiss (but without the Pain and Irony this Time)

by mayoho



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt and Jaskier and Yennefer are all clearly poly--fight me, Jaskier is a shameless flirt, Multi, and Jaskier and Yennefer can both have meaningful non-monogamous relationships with Geralt, tiny snippet in a complex relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: “We’re here with your girlfriend, you’re not allowed to be all lurky, loomy, jealous when I am here trying to... seduce a member of the fairer sex.”There are always growing pains in unconventional romance, but sometimes they are easier to push through than one would think.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	A Sweet Kiss (but without the Pain and Irony this Time)

Yennefer watches from the neighboring table as Geralt looms over Jaskier’s shoulder. The tavern is not her element, she never learned to talk to strangers without ulterior motive—not that the talking Jaskier is doing is without ulterior motive. Geralt’s eyes are boring holes in the back of Jaskier’s head as he flirts shamelessly with a young woman who is leaning forward, entranced by the famous bard. She has to admire Jaskier’s fortitude, he holds out for a long time before acknowledging the Witcher.

“Geralt, you’re not being fair!” Jaskier’s drunken whine carries as he turns on the bench, a discombobulation of limbs. Geralt leans down so Jaskier can murmur in his ear. If Yennefer hears them more clearly than the patrons sitting an arms reach away, that is no one's business but her own. “We’re here with your girlfriend, you’re not allowed to be all lurky, loomy, jealous when I am here trying to... seduce a member of the fairer sex.” 

Yennefer can’t see Geralt’s face but she can picture the soft frown he reserves for Jaskier and herself. “It’s you I’m sharing my bed with tonight, not her.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Hrmm.”

“Geralt, promise!” Jaskier’s voice jumps suddenly to full volume. Yennefer startles in surprise but Geralt seems to have preemptively braced himself for it.

“Fine. Yes. It’s a promise.”

Geralt lets Jaskier manhandle him onto the bench. Yennefer has to hide a smirk behind her hand when Jaskier turns to resume the story he was telling the young lady the moment Geralt is situated to his liking. Yennefer watches as the young lady frowns, torn between tracking the drunk sweeps of Jaskier’s well manicured hands and displeasure at how he is leaning into Geralt’s shoulder, his voice carrying to address the whole corner of the tavern.

Yennefer finds Jaskier’s stories to be boring though she can objectively appreciate the craft of shaping the complexity of their reality into an easily digestible, perfectly structured tale, especially while three sheets to the wind. She spends some time watching the slight tilts of Geralt’s head as Jaskier stretches the truth too far for his comfort or praises him to effusively before she tires and stands to head off to bed.

She places a hand on Geralt’s steady, muscular shoulder and he tips his head back to look at her, careful not to unbalance Jaskier who has sprawled to let most of his weight rest against Geralt’s side. She kisses him chastely on the mouth and she’s certain he would blush if he were capable of it. Yennefer repeats the gesture on Jaskier, smirking dangerously before she presses their lips together. Jaskier lets his head tip back against Geralt’s shoulder and graces her with a brilliantly guileless smile and she cannot help but smile back at him. She doesn’t think she’s ever smiled sincerely at the bard before. 

Geralt is watching at her, soft frown and head tipped slightly to the side. If he were anyone but the least sexually adventurous man to keep her attention and affection she would think he was angling to propose a threesome but, as it stands, she has no idea what he’s thinking. She ruffles Jaskier’s hair before sweeping up the stairs, the smile lingering on her lips even as she lays alone between magically silken sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I wrote Yennefer ok, I hope she feels like she's present and belongs here, but I have the least good grip on her character after only watching the show the one time (and her relationship with Geralt is a little more fiddly). If I write more fic, I will have watched the show again and fixed this. 
> 
> Maybe follow me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlestsnicket) but it's mostly an A Series of Unfortunate Events blog.


End file.
